


Walking in on a Couple

by bikingpaladin



Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [3]
Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Walking In On Someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:41:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23351878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bikingpaladin/pseuds/bikingpaladin
Summary: Weiss walks in on Blake and Yang.
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Weiss Schnee/Yang Xiao Long, Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long
Series: RWBY Inktober-Inspired Series [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1676704
Comments: 2
Kudos: 37





	Walking in on a Couple

**Author's Note:**

> This would occur sometime in Volume 7 and they'd be at least 19 years old at that point - Yang, Blake, and Weiss don't turn 18 until Volume 4 and 5. Other than being at Atlas Academy in the dorms, no spoilers are present.
> 
> Definitely a story I'd like to come back to and write more - set in the same fic universe as She Ignites Her Passion, but would occur after it.

Earlier today, Weiss had gone to the library to read a romance book. While there, she found that some of the scenes were quite _titillating_. When the book was finished, Weiss was thoroughly hot and wanted some privacy to see to her own needs. Time to go back.

Weiss stepped into the Atlas Academy dorm room, taking care to quietly shut the door behind her. When she turned back around, the first thing she noticed was that Yang and Blake were here. The second thing she noticed was that Blake had two fingers inside of Yang while Yang was nibbling Blake’s nipples.

“Oh! Uh, sorry!”  
“Um.”  
“I...!”

The three of them were equally embarrassed from head to toe. Blake covered Yang and herself with the blanket on her bed.

Weiss envied the way the two of them could go to each other for pleasure. She had just been planning on touching herself while she fantasized about scenes from the book, but the more Weiss thought about it, the more that she wished a beautiful woman would fuck her.

Weiss blurted out, “How do I get good at sex?”

Yang was shocked into silence. Blake, after a pregnant pause, was the only one bold enough to speak.

Blake asked, “Weiss, are you feeling all right?”

“I’m feeling fine! I just...you both looked so happy and I wanted to know how to actually please someone.” Weiss said.

Blake whispered to Yang. Yang’s eyes perked up.

Yang said, “You know, Weiss, we’re open to having you join us.”

Weiss paused. She looked between Blake and Yang. It’s true that both of them were incredibly sexy. Blake had exquisitely soft skin and a delicious smell. Yang...well where to start? Yang had it all: massive breasts, a tight ass, and she was _so tall_. If she didn’t stop herself, Weiss could spend all day thinking about just how beautiful they were.

“Is it possible to be attracted to both of the people in a couple?” Weiss asked.

Blake whispered, “I think you’ll like to hear about this thing called polyamory.”

Yang lifted Weiss off of her feet and carried her to bed.

**Author's Note:**

> My current plan is to do a different pairing for each story in this series. I went searching through RWBY Inktober prompt lists to get some inspiration.  
> Inktober Prompt List: https://twitter.com/LectraArt/status/1177946049769562112


End file.
